Tears
by Marauders Gal
Summary: Short one off. AU: The result of the final battle, ending in tears for everyone.


Tears  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters.  
  
Summary – Short one off. AU: The result of the final battle, ending in tears for everyone.  
  
A/N – Its AU which is how Sirius can still be alive. I thought it would fit better. Warning: Its kinda sad, so if your not into that then don't read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black walked through the remains of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Their clothes were dirty and torn and their faces were lined from exaustion. But still they continued on, searching.  
  
The final battle was over and good had finally prevailed over evil. Voldemort was dead. But so were many of the good. After Voldemort and the Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts during the early hours of the morning, the battle had not stopped. Not until now. Remus and Sirius seemed to be the only survivors.  
  
Silence dawned at the wreck that was now Hogwarts. Looking up at the sky, through the huge whole in the roof, Remus saw that the sky was almost black. Lightning split the sky, clouds filled the air and the rain poured down. Still Sirius and Remus searched for survivors.  
  
They lifted heavy stone after heavy stone, just to reveal more bodies. Tears streaked their faces. The battle had been long and hard.  
  
Sirius let out a moan and sunk to the floor beside the body of his cousin Andromena. Her eyes were open wide in horror and her face was deathly white.  
  
'Sirius come on, you have to let her go. Theres nothing you can do for her now. We have to keep moving. We have to find Harry,' Remus told Sirius, wiping his own tears from his eyes. Sirius looked up at him. His eyes were all red and his face was streaked with tears. He looked back at his cousin and kissed her forehead.  
  
'I'll never forget you,' Sirius muttered before standing up slowly, following Remus through the remains of a corridor. They reached a part fillied mainly with the bodies Death Eaters robed all in black. Sirius bent down and pulled the mask of the closest one.  
  
Peter.  
  
Sirius resisted the urge to smash him in the face. Even though he was already dead and that a punch wouldnt hurt him, Sirius felt that he deserved it. It was Peter's fault Lily and James had died and Harry had been taken to the Dursley's. It was Peters fault Sirius went to Azkaban. Maybe if Peter hadnt gone to Voldemort, this might not have happened.  
  
Remus looked sadly at Peter's face. Even though it was his fault for all of this, he could not help but feel sorry for the man his friend had become. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Maybe it was all the teasing they had done Peter at school that had caused all this. Maybe, it was all their fault. Remus turned his head away from Peters pale face.  
  
'Come on Sirius.' His voice sounded shaky, but he had to be strong. They had to find Harry. Sirius glared at Peter then left after his friend. Suddenly, as they were walking down another haunting corridor, Remus gasped and knelt down on the floor, picking something small up in his hands. He looked at the object and then at Sirius.  
  
A pair of glasses. Harry's glasses. They were smashed, broken and looked as though they had been walked over a few times. Remus and Sirius stared at them for a moment, before quickly rushing to more of the rubble, lifting stones, searching through the bodies for Harry. But they never found him. His body was lost. Forever. As was Hermione's and Ron's. No one knows where their bodies are, or what exactly happened to them. But Sirius and Remus guessed they had died fighting. Together. United.  
  
The memorial service was held for all those who had died at Hogwarts just over a week later. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, read out the names of those who had died as though he were reading a shopping list; a dull, boring voice.  
  
"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger..."  
  
The Dursley's had come to the memorial. They were devastated. They were all in tears, just as everyone else was. Petunia was the most upset of all Dursley's. Though she would never had admitted it before, she had loved her sister and now she had lost the last thing she had of her. She hoped her nephew was happy that he was now back with his parents. She wished they were still alive. She wished she could fix everything she had done. She wished she still had her sister with her.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy..."  
  
Narcissa Malfoy clutched a black handkercheif in her hand. She was widowed, childless and so alone. Left in this cruel world with nothing but herself. She greived for her son, but for her husband she cared not. He was part of this horrible deed. Long ago she did not realise what could come of evil. Now she knew. Now she would never go back.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Serverus Snape..."  
  
Sirius felt more tears fall down his face as the minister read their names. McGonagall and Dumbeldore had taught him so much at school. He had never appreciated it then. Now, it felt like one of the most important parts of his life Even his enemy, Serverus Snape, could not make him feel hate towards him today. Or ever.  
  
"Mad Eye Moody, Arabella Figg, Nymphadora Tonks..."  
  
Remus cried harder when he heard Tonks's name. He had liked her since Hogwarts but never told anyone. That was a mistake. Now he would never know of life with her. Never know what could have happened, or how his life could have been.  
  
"Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Arthur Weasley..."  
  
Ginny Weasley cried into her mothers chest. Molly seemed to be so depressed that tears would not express how she was feeling. Tears filled her eyes but did not fall. What was once a family of eight, now remained two. A family, broken apart by war.  
  
Hogwarts was never rebuilt. It was never knocked down. It stayed as it was. A grave yard for the thousands who had died in vain to save it. A memorial to those who had died to help good and to truimph over evil. And they had done that. Voldemort has perished and the rest of the world is now at peace. Never will those who died to save Hogwarts be forgotten. Not one. 


End file.
